Vampire Academy Future
by Tasha Black1
Summary: Vampire Academy gang goes to the future and meet their children! CHARACTERS PROPERTY OF RICHELLE MEAD!


I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world, and just like any other morning I threw my alarm clock straight at the wall and it shattered. " _I don't wanna get up!"_ I grumbled but then I remembered where I was going...training with Dimitri. Nothing made me happier than seeing his face and breathing in his amazing aftershave. Nobody knew about Dimitri and I except for Adrian because he read our aura's at the ski lodge but I felt I could trust him not to say anything until graduation which was now only two months away!

I hopped out of bed and took a very fast shower, ran a brush through my hair and threw it into a messy bun. I knew how much Dimitri loved my hair and instead of cutting it he told me to wear it up once. I rummaged through my drawers and quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top that showed my curves just right, grabbed my keys and phone and raced to the gym. On the way there I didn't stop but I did admire the sunset, it was beautiful and I imagined sitting on a porch swing watching it with Dimitri one day.

I had just walked into the gym and without even looking up from his book he said "You're late". But Dimitri wasn't the only person in the gym today, Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, and Christian were sitting on the bleachers while Lissa and Adrian practiced Spirit. I was actually shocked to see them here this early.

"Little Dhampir good morning!"

"Adrian" was my reply since I knew Dimitri felt jealous around him, even though he was with Sydney now old habits die hard.

"Wow Rosie, nice of you to actually show up" Christian declared proudly, Dimitri snorted and I smiled.

"Shut it Fire crotch!, If I didn't have to see your pasty ass last night maybe I would have been able to sleep and be on time" Christian immediately shut up and looked down as I chuckled inside.

"Alright Comrade what are we doing? laps first?" I asked wondering if he had anything different planned.

"No" was his short reply and I probably looked shocked.

"No?" I moved a little closer to Dimitri and he looked a little turned on, I smiled. His guardian mask quickly went back into place and he proceeded to tell me all we were going to do was spar today.

"Wow sparring all day with you, can't wait..." I acted like I was dreading it but he knew better, he knew I said it like that for show. I loved sparring with Dimitri, it was like a major turn on for both of us.

Dimitri had me pinned in under a minute and we were panting and gazing into each other's eyes when the gym doors came open and Eddie walked in holding Mia's hand.

Dimitri pulled me to my feet and we both probably felt a little embarrassed but to our satisfaction nobody noticed.

"Hey Eddie what's up?"

"Mia wanted to watch us sparring Rose, and I thought maybe we could have a little fun with it"

I was about to reply when everything started shaking like an earthquake. I screamed for everyone to get off the bleachers and Dimitri grabbed me by my waist holding me still and half wanting to protect me.

All of us were in a little huddle waiting for the shaking to stop and when it did none of us could believe what we were seeing. The gym was almost in ruins there was a gaping hole in the ceiling, the bleachers were about the only things left intact (well half of them). Dimitri looked at me worried and we quickly made sure everyone was okay, especially Lissa. Once everyone said they were fine, I then asked the only thing that came to mind.

"What the hell just happened?!" I was definitely panicking.

A cough to get our attention brought all of our eyes on a teenage boy in the bleachers that weren't ruined, looking about 16 probably a year or two younger than us (well everyone other than Dimitri and Adrian) with straight dirty blonde hair. He had green eyes that I could recognize from somewhere, and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Who the hell are you?" Christian and I said in unison.

"All in good time but just know we are friends not foes" the kid said.

"Who is we?" Dimitri calmly asked looking skeptical.

Just then a girl about his age walked into the gym looking like hell, she had straight blonde hair to her shoulders, deep blue eyes, and threw a flask at the kid which he caught pretty gracefully.

"THANK YOU, Dec,! I really needed that!" she said talking to the kid and groaning from a hangover clearly at the same time.

"No problem you deserve it love!" He smiled and they kissed, which wasn't awkward at all with all of us staring at them wondering who the hell they were.

They were snapped out of it by the gym doors opening once again to reveal another girl their age with long curled blonde hair, brown eyes and a scowl on her face. She looked kind of like a doll to me.

"HEY DICK!" she said to the boy who looked a little pissed.

"It's DEC, and how are you today Raindrop?" He smirked and Christian and I looked at each other and chuckled...they acted like us.

The first girl spoke up and said "Can you guys not do this!, I have a MAJOR hangover and don't wanna hear the bickering, just once please just don't!" At this point Lissa must have known how she felt and started laughing lightly joined by Dimitri.

"Baby you just can't hold your liquor" the boy, Dec I think his name was told the girl with the hangover looking sympathetic.

The gym doors opened again and two more kids walked in holding hands. There was another boy and girl and they both had brown eyes and dark brown hair. The girl wore hers in a bun and the boy had his cut short with it gelled up into a sort of mohawk. He was very tall and built, and she was petite but had curves in all the right places. They started to walk to the bleachers. I then noticed they were all dressed in camo and black looking ready for war.

"Where the hell were you two!? You know what I regret that question and I DON'T wanna know!" said the doll looking girl. The two smiled and sat down.

As they sat down the boy holding her hand sat down and pulled her onto him, never breaking contact with her hand.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Lissa said while I felt her getting worked up through the bond.

"Not so loud please" said the girl sitting on the boy's lap. While he groaned we sensed he had a hangover too. Dec looked over at him confused.

"Dude, how do you have a hangover you didn't even drink?" Coming to some sort of conclusion Dec said "OH! MAN, THAT SUCKS!".

"The perks of being us" said the boy and proceeded to gaze into the girl's eyes lovingly as she gazed back. It was like they had conversations similar to Dimitri and I. I looked up at Dimitri and he thought the same thing.

"So, I know you have questions and we have answers, but first we have to attend Playtime! so you can follow us to the wards, but you need to stay inside of them" Dec declared.

We were all definitely confused but didn't say anything.

Doll girl was next to speak "Strigoi aren't the same here, and no matter how great a magic user you are or how well your combat moves are, it's like sending a five-year-old to fight a Strigoi here"

They all got up and started walking to the doors when the boy that held the girls hand stopped and looked at her disapprovingly shaking his head no. She turned to look at Dimitri and I tensed, and I knew Dimitri knew it.

"I know "SHE" (while pointing at me) will try to help, so you need to keep her away from the wards"

Dimitri promised while smiling hesitantly and as she walked away with the boy with us following behind she looked over her shoulder and said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Thanks Comrade" she smiled and the boy with her shook his head as they walked with the others.

Dimitri looked as stunned as I did and we kept following them. After that comment If I wasn't curious before I WAS NOW!

Eventually we got to the wards, a part by the lake and they told us to sit in a place right behind the ward. We all sat down and were eager to see what Playtime was.

"These wards are different, I've never seen anything like them..." Dimitri said confused.

Dec declared it was time for JIC (Just in Case) Goodbye's and looked towards the doll girl.

"You Good Raya?" Dec asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Done" she replied in a serious tone. And I knew then that deep down they were like Christian and I, they cared about one another.

Dec and the hangover girl kissed pretty passionately, while the boy and girl holding hands were basically making out with each other. He had her up on his waist with her legs wrapped around him and they were getting hot and heavy.

I leaned into Dimitri's ear and whispered low enough for only him to hear "Remind you of anything Comrade?". He looked straight into my eyes and we were both pretty turned on but decided on later because we were completely lost right now.

"Come on Guys! Ugh" as the hangover girl pulled her off of him, but they still were holding hands. The two looked at each other and I knew somehow, they were saying goodbye through their eyes.

They took off their jackets and somehow the ones holding hands managed to do so while still holding hands not breaking contact. I found it somewhat amusing. Once their jackets were off we all saw what was underneath.

Each one of them had a belt with eight stakes and a dagger of some sort.

"HOLY SHIT!" I couldn't help but saying it out loud.

"Rose..." Dimitri chastised me. Always acting like a guardian.

"How many do we have today?" Raya asked.

"Five, we were short on spirit" hangover girl said and looked our way "But remember everyone save one!" They all nodded in complete seriousness.

They slowly crossed the wards and all hell broke loose.

"COME OUT AND PLAY YOU ASSHOLES!" screamed the girl holding hands. She had the same attitude as me that's for sure!

"She acts like you Rose!" Lissa laughed and Dimitri's lips pulled into a small smile.

Then about fifty Strigoi came out from the forest, I was about to get up and Christian started to also but Liss and Dimitri pulled us back down. We all wanted to help them knowing they were young but we were all too shocked to move. I shook my head in utter shock.

"What the fuck are they doing?!" I whispered but got no response.

"Raya would you do the honor?" said the boy holding hands.

"Let's play ball!" she seemed determined but really amused and she was SMILING?!

Raya then brought half the lake up into a sort of tidal wave and took out half the Strigoi! To say Mia's face was priceless was an understatement!

"HOW?" was all Mia managed to get out.

Hangover girl decided to go next. "OH IM SORRY DID MY FRIEND GET YOU ALL COLD? LET ME WARM YOU UP!"

She smiled, snapped her fingers and just like that every Strigoi was engulfed in flames. All of us were now looking at Christian.

"How did she do that?" He managed to get out and even I, Rose Hathaway couldn't give an answer or smartass reply.

The kids were fighting but one of the Strigoi on fire threw a fireball at the one with a hangover.

"HOW?" Eddie asked

"Strigoi don't have an element?!" Sydney screeched. We were all confused and terrified.

Dec looked over and saw her burned shoulder and staked the Strigoi, these kids were better fighters than all of us and our guardians put together!

Hangover girl then shrugged and ran her hand over the burn mark and it disappeared.

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT!" Adrian and Lissa said at the same time.

"They aren't even tired?" Mia piped up.

This full out battle was amazing to watch but what I liked to watch the most were the two holding hands while fighting. They never broke contact once and moved in unison to kill the Strigoi. As the daggers were being used from their belts we all realized they were infused with spirit and were bringing Strigoi back to their original states. They were saving them and throwing them behind the wards.

The battle was coming to a close and as the couple holding hands were dealing with two Strigoi another came behind the girl and kicked her leg HARD, it broke. But the weird thing was that the boy looked in pain as equally as the girl did and clutched his leg.

"I'm sorry Kyla" he said as he looked at her.

"DONT YOU DARE TATE!" she yelled at him shaking her head looking scared, but he threw her up behind the wards. She and him started showing veins, hers red, while his were blue. It looked like they were spreading and he was looking drained. He kept fighting though.

"KASE!" he yelled to hangover girl

"Kinda busy here" hangover girl replied dealing with a Strigoi

"DEC! KYLA!" he got Dec's attention as he nodded towards her.

Dec's eyes widened and told the hangover girl "Kase" to go help Kyla.

Kase did the same thing she did earlier and healed her broken leg with a wave of her hand, the leg was broken but Kyla was still in pain and then she passed out.

Tate collapsed on the ground as his veins were all over his body, even his face. A Strigoi was headed straight towards him when it looked like he hit a wall. Dec had put a forcefield around the two of them as he dragged Tate to safety.

Raya was still fighting and the acrobatics these kids had were friggin amazing!

"RAYA END IT!" Kase shouted to her. Raya then almost emptied the lake and took out the remaining Strigoi while crossing back over the wards to the rest of them.

Dec started taking off Tate's shirt, while Kase took Kyla's off leaving her in only a bra. They positioned them so they were hugging.

"How long do you think we have to wait this time" said Raya

"About five minutes, but the morons came close this time" said Kase shaking her head in disappointment.

We all watched perplexed and after five minutes the veins disappeared and they woke up with a breath.

"HOW COULD YOU THROW ME BEHIND THE WARDS!" Kyla was not happy! But she also never let go of his hand, and seeing them put their shirts back on was amusing because of it. Somehow, they undressed and clothed themselves while holding hands pretty fast.

"YOU WERE HURT!" Tate shouted back but the hurt they were feeling didn't quite seem to reach their eyes...they weren't really mad at each other.

Dec chimed in next

"You two MORONS! WE HAVE PROTOCOL FOR A REASON!"

"DONT DO THAT AGAIN!' Kase screamed "KYLA YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

Kyla fist bumped Kase and they hugged but Kyla never broke hand contact with Tate.

They both apologized to the group and looked sorry.

"Dude you're like my brother! and you're the only other guy in this group, not to mention if you die, Kyla dies, then I'm stuck with these two!" motioning at Kase and Raya who gave him a smug look.

"AND WHAT ABOUT LUCE?!" Raya yelled and Tate and Kyla looked at the ground.

We decided now was time to get our answers.

"OK WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" I couldn't not know anymore.

"And how did you heal that fast?" Lissa asked softly

"Alright let's go have some lunch and answer questions" Dec sounded defeated.

They all led us to a huge statue where blankets were scattered all in front. Dec and Kase sat on one, Kyla and Tate on the next, and Raya on the last one. But in front of their blankets were some for us. As Lissa was about to sit down, Kase almost yelled at her.

"Not there, here!" and pointed for her and Christian to sit in front of Kase and Dec. Dimitri and I sat on the one in front of Kyla and Tate, and Eddie and Mia in front of Raya. Adrian and Sydney were placed in front of Dec and Kase as well for some reason next to Liss and Christian.

"OK so who are you?" Mia asked

Dec took out a cigarette and gave one to Raya, he then looked at us and started.

"My name is Declan James Ivashkov and I am 16 years old" Adrian looked confused.

"I'm not relate-" Adrian started to say but Declan cut him off.

"I am the son of Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage". At that point it was dead silent and I started laughing.

Dimitri smiled at me and raised an eyebrow which I hated because I couldn't do.

"YEAH OK" I managed to get out during my fits of laughter.

When I finally calmed down I noticed Adrian was about to shit himself and I looked at Declan and then back at Adrian. I knew I saw those green eyes before.

"Holy Shit" I said and nobody moved until Raya spoke up.

'My name is Naraya Mason Castille, I am 16 years old, I am the daughter of Eddie Castille and Mia Rinaldi"

I knew she looked like a doll, just like her mother.

"Oh my GOD!" Mia looked shocked but still managed to get that out and knowing that they just started dating that would be weird for anyone.

Kase spoke up next and I could feel Liss through the bond she was scared!

"My name is Kasey Rosalina Ozera Dragomir, I am 17 years old, I am the daughter of Christian Ozera and Vasilisa Dragomir" she told us while never looking away from Christian once. She had some attitude!

"WHAT?!" Lissa opened her mouth to speak again but quickly closed it and looked at me.

"I got nothin Liss" and looked as scared as she was. But then it hit me the next two kids. Oh My God.

"NO!" I yelled angrily and stood up which got everyone's attention. Nobody even knew about me and Dimitri and now there are my kids right in front of me WE COULDN'T EVEN HAVE KIDS! Which means he will probably think I cheated on him.

The girl, while still holding hands with her boyfriend, started taking the ponytail holder out of her hair and let it fall down her shoulders. Dimitri looked up at me and he knew. That girl had my hair.

"THIS IS A SICK JOKE RIGHT?" I said hoping it was true.

The girl smirked at me, oh god that's definitely my kid, and went on.

"My name is Kyla Viktoria Vasilisa Hathaway, I am 20, my mother is Rose Hathaway" then she smiled while I was unable to move.

"My name is Tatum Alexander Andre Belikov, I am 20, my father is Dimitri Belikov" Dimitri looked ready to bolt.

"Well Comrade our kids hooked up how nice" I tried to joke but Dimitri was too shocked to hear me.

"Who's your mother?" he asked Tate who in return eyed Kyla and she was the one to speak.

"Okay try to keep an open mind here!" said Kase looking right at Dimitri and I.

We looked at them skeptical and frightened.

"His mother is Rose Hathaway, my father is Dimitri Belikov, he's my fraternal twin" It came out really fast and everyone looked at us at that moment. I felt everything crumbling in my mind.

Everyone in our group looked appalled or shocked beyond belief but Christian as always had to ruin the silence.

"DAMN ROSIE! YOU HOOK UP WITH YOU'RE TEACHER AND THEN YOU'RE CHILDREN HOOK UP?!" He was laughing and I glared at him so hard he looked like he was about to run.

"SHUT IT FIRE CROTCH!" was my reply. I was too terrified to move I was the only one standing as everyone stared, suddenly I felt hands around my waist. I knew those hands. I felt the electricity.

"We are together" Dimitri said in a calm tone. "We are trying to make it to graduation without anyone finding out so please if you can refrain from telling that would save me from getting fired and Rose from getting expelled?"

Everyone agreed not to tell and Lissa looked a little angry I didn't tell her but the bond told me she was happy I was happy.

"I love you Comrade" I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you too Roza" He chuckled and kissed me.

"OH GOD THAT'S WHERE YOU GET IT FROM!" Kase spoke up, Kyla and Tate blushed and everyone else stared at us because it was new to them. We quietly sat back down but Dimitri put his arm around my waist.

"Who raised you?" Eddie finally spoke up.

"Someone who loves to organize, someone who is a great fighter, someone we trust!" Tate said.

"Look at that Comrade, Zen Lessons are passed down to our children!" I laughed and he smiled.

Kyla looked like she was about to tell us the truth but Tate looked at her with a determined look and her head snapped to his direction. Every couple minutes one of them would say a word or two, it was weird.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP DOING THAT! WE WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOU GUYS!" Raya said looking aggrivated.

"Sorry" they both looked embarrassed.

Kyla spoke first "We were born with a bond like Mom's and Aunt Lissa's" Tate took over "But ours is both ways 24/7, we can't shut it off". Kyla started again "And we feel each other's emotions" Tate again said "It's sometimes like we are one person".

"What is with never losing skin contact?" I asked curiously.

Kyla was hesitant "Also since birth we can't break skin contact for too long or we die, plus we don't like to be apart it's like there's an electric current and when we break skin contact cold water is thrown on us".

"You saw what happened out there at Playtime, they broke skin contact, their veins spread and their hearts slow down and will eventually stop if they are broken away from each other long enough" Dec said.

"What's the longest you have broken skin contact?" Dimitri asked.

"57 minutes 3 seconds" They both answered together.

We gasped and couldn't believe they haven't been able to let go of each other for even a full hour.

"How do you not get tired from magic use?" Adrian asked.

"Growing up without parents isn't easy, we push ourselves and when we are tired to the point we can't go on we push harder!" Kase said and sounded determined while our other children agreed in all seriousness.

I think all of us felt weak at that moment, even Dimitri.

"Why did you grow up without us?" Lissa asked in a small voice like her heart was broken.

All of our kids were quiet but looked at the statue behind them sadly.

Mia had gotten up and recited what the statue had encrypted on it: "This statue commemorates the lives lost from the Strigoi ambush at St Vladimir's Academy We hope you find peace." She continued reading the names and there was a LONG list. "Ellen Kirova, Alberta Petrov" I looked at Eddie and Dimitri and us three internally screamed. "Stan Alto" I looked at Eddie and shook my head saying "Oh Stanny Boy" with a sad smile. Mia was about to keep reading when she gasped. I got up to see why.

I read the next name out loud "Mia Rinaldi" Lissa gasped and everyone was stunned. I kept going "Sydney Sage, Adrian Ivashkov, Eddie Castille, Jesse Zeklos, Camilla Conta, Vasilisa Dragomir" I was crying by now but the next two hit me hard! Dimitri took over and cradled me in his chest while I sobbed. He then said the two names on the list other than Lissa's that I didn't want to hear. "Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov".

I noticed everyone else was about in tears and none of us were believing this. Lissa wanted a hug from Christian but he didn't move.

"What's wrong Christian?" She asked softly.

"I'm not on the list." He said solemnly.

"What happened to him?" I asked our future children.

Kase looked down and Dec put his hand on her shoulder. She had tears in her eyes but quickly recomposed herself.

"When the school was ambushed by Strigoi, Tasha Ozera had human's break the wards. Strigoi killed almost everyone, while humans bombed the school and whoever wasn't killed was turned. Every day we have Playtime to kill as many Strigoi as we can but we have the spirit infused daggers to bring back a certain few. Usually we have ten to use but today five since it took spirit to bring you to the future. We started playtime when we were young and always save one use of a dagger each in case my father is one of them".

"I was turned Strigoi?" Christian all but sadly whispered.

"Yes, but we look for you every day and we all save one save for you because of Kase. We don't have our parent's but Kase might have a chance to save one of hers". Dec declared.

"Wait, how far into the future did you bring us?" Sydney asked.

"20 years" Tate replied.

Kyla looked at me and smirked she knew I figured it out.

"NO! NO! NO!" I was freaking out! And Dimitri was quick to make sure I was okay.

"Roza what's wrong?" He asked but I was too freaked out to answer.

"Rose...Are you alright?" Lissa was about to hug me when I bolted. I ran as fast as Dimitri taught me, probably even faster than that to my old room. I hoped it was still there. I made it there in less than two minutes and thankfully it was still somewhat intact with a working door.

I sat on the dusty old bed that looked okay to me about three hours ago and put my head in my hands.

A few seconds later Dimitri opened my door, I knew it was him from the aftershave. I felt my bed slope down a little and knew he sat beside me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

"I'm pregnant right now!" He looked a bit taken back but he wrapped his arms around me.

"How am I going to make it two month's without anyone noticing?!" I practically choked out.

He turned me chin upwards with his fingers so I looked him dead in the eyes. "We will make it work!" he said. I hugged him for a few minutes relishing in the contact and warmth.

"Ready to go back?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I knew Liss was worried about me.

We walked back to the group and sat back down. As I nuzzled up next to Dimitri, Kyla and Tate pulled us in for a hug. I was trying not to cry again.

"It's okay mom it all works out" Kyla whispered into my hair. I smiled at her as we all pulled back.

"Wait so my aunt Tasha caused all this?!" Christian was in disbelief and Dimitri wasn't far behind him.

"Yes" Raya replied.

"WHY?" Christian raised his voice.

"Because she couldn't have what she wanted". Tate replied.

"What could she want so bad she did all this for it?!" Christian asked.

"Our Dad" Kyla said quietly. Everyone was silenced by that except for me.

"I hate to say I told you so Comrade" I lamely joked and he looked depressed.

Just as Mia was about to say something another red headed girl about their age with blue eyes came over with a little girl about three or four behind her.

"Hey babe how was Playtime?" The red headed girl asked.

"Okay" said Raya and then they KISSED.

Mia and Eddie were stunned to say the least that their daughter was into girls.

Raya and the girl sat down and the biggest shock was when Raya introduced her girlfriends name.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend, Lola Zeklos". Raya said proudly.

"Hello" Lola said extending her arm out.

Mia shook her hand and Eddie hesitantly asked his next question.

"Who was you're father?" He looked like he already knew the answer.

"Jesse Zeklos Why?" she looked confused.

"OH MY GOD!" Eddie looked at the rest of us in disbelief.

Eddie's problem was short lived because the little girl ran up to Tate and Kyla.

"Mommy, Daddy! I drew you a picture!". The little girl said.

She was a little version of Kyla. And Tate and Kyla quickly hugged her while Tate sat her on his lap.

"That's BEAUTIFUL LUCY! But don't you want Grandma and Grandpa to have it?" Kyla asked her.

Lucy looked towards Me and Dimitri and we about shit our pants.

The shock was short lived when our granddaughter came over and crawled in Dimitri's lap, he started getting tears in his eyes and she handed us the picture smiling. Her smile was the best thing in the world!

Christian was about to say something when Lola checked her phone and ran back inside for a minute and grabbed a baby carrier. She took it to Kase and said I almost forgot.

Kase and Dec looked lovingly at the baby. Christian put two and two together and he was about to burst!

"YOU'RE DATING AN IVASHKOV?!" Christian all but screamed at his daughter.

Adrian stood up next, I thought UH OH THIS IS BAD!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT FLAMER?" Adrian yelled.

"Oh Adrian NOOOO!" I whispered loud enough people heard me.

Lissa was admiring her grandson in the carrier and talking to Kase.

"What's his name?" Lissa asked.

"Eric Christian Ivashkov Dragomir" Kase said.

Just before the fistfight between Adrian and Christian broke out a voice overpowered everyone.

"YOU KIDS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

EVERYONE froze, I knew and feared that voice. I turned around.

"MOM?" I asked.


End file.
